1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a terminal with information in a private exchange network, and more particularly to a method for providing call-connected party's information to a terminal in a private exchange network, and displaying the information on the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, exchange systems are able to check the information of a call originator, because the call originator's information is capable of being previously transmitted between exchange systems in compliance with a R2 protocol or a No. 7 signaling scheme. However, up until recently, it was actually impossible to provide a terminal with the call originator's information because providing the terminal with the call originator's information was restricted legally, so that it was also impossible for the terminal to display the call originator's information thereon. However, in recent times, the regulations restricting the provision of the call originator's information to the terminal has been abolished, so that new technology for informing a terminal of the call originator's information in an exchange system is now increasingly developed. The call originator's information provided from the exchange system is a phone number of a call originator. The technology for providing a terminal with a call originator's phone number was first applied to a mobile communication field. Presently, it is necessary for a wired terminal to receive the call originator's information. So, there have been proposed various kinds of technology for providing the call originator's information to a digital telephone displaying the information thereon.
In the meantime, in case of a private network, there has been proposed CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) technology for providing a variety of services by interconnecting a plurality of computers in connection with a private exchange system. The CTI technology allows a plurality of users to receive more services by adding a computer function to a telephone service.
Also, wired terminals are classified into terminals using a central office network (also called an office network) connected to a telephone switching station and other terminals using a private network used for a specific purpose. Typically, the terminals using the private network use a private exchange system to process a call within the private network, and are linked with an office network. The exchange systems of the office network transmit call origination information (e.g., the call originator's information) to an exchange system of the private network. That is, the private exchange system contained in such private network receives a phone number of the call originator from an office network. Therefore, in the case where even wired subscribers use a digital telephone able to display information thereon in the private network, the call originator's phone number can be provided to the digital telephone in the private network.
However, in the case of only using the call originator's phone number as described above, a call receiver (i.e., a call terminator) cannot immediately recognize a call originator under the condition that the call receiver is not aware of all phone numbers. In other words, the call receiver has to check a phone number displayed on the digital telephone, and then has to remember a call originator corresponding to a phone number. Since these procedures are very inconvenient for the call receiver, the call receiver cannot recognize accurate information of a call originator on the basis of only a call originator's phone number. Also, a private network is generally used for a local area such as an office, so that internal calls (i.e., calls via an extension line) are frequently generated. In this case, if an exchange system provides only the call originator's phone number to a terminal of a call receiver and displays it on the terminal, the call receiver has almost no information of the call originator because of the difficulty of discriminating between phone numbers. As a result, subscribers of a private network desire to more accurately recognize the information of a call-connected party.